Rewrite
by IAmTheKurciasMajorias
Summary: This is my version of what happens when Six is the impulsive teen and Rex is his nanny, Six still has his katanas and Rex still has his powers, only some of the characters were switched. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!
1. The Story Begins

"Six!" Yelled Agent Rex, he was trying to get his charge under control. _Why do I even bother?_

"REX!" Screamed Noah Nixen, the poster boy/boss of a group of fighters to end an ongoing war with these beasts called Evo's, his fighting force was known as Providence; he looked a small amount, no near explosive, mad

"Yes?" Rex asked, casually

"Find that teenage ninja or your out on your head!" Noah's light blonde hair was hanging in his eyes and dark blue eyes were mad

"REX!" Came Six's voice and he, along with his white haired friend White Knight, came in smirking

"What did you do?" Asked Rex, his voice was casual with a small amount of annoyance

"They graphitized my lab door!" said Beverly Holiday, the resident scientist/doctor, coming in with black, red and blue spray paint

"Six..." Rex said "Petting Zoo. Now…" He turned to White "Get Bobo to take you home…"

"Later Six…" White said

"Bye White…" Said Six as his handler/nanny chased/walked the World's Most Deadliest teen to the place where the Evo's that Doc Holiday was studying were kept. "You are the worst babysitter ever!"

"What else is new?" Rex said, his arm morphing into a sword "Let's practice."

The practice lasted an hour. They stopped because Six got bored and was acting like a ninja, going in and out view using the trees, making his Evo nanny mad

_Calm down Rex, he's only a kid..._ Said the tan man in a brown jacket as he placed his googles on and made his feet turn into a hover bike, guessing the kid had somehow snuck his hoverboard in. The search for the green clad teen, who knew the Zoo better then anyone else at the base, had begun


	2. Nightmares and Promises

It had taken Rex a total of ten minutes to find Six. Why? Because the thirteen year old ninja had ran/crashed into Captain Callan. The incident went like this..

Six was riding through the Zoo, he passed Rex, not that his EVO nanny saw him. But, as he rode through the open door, he slammed into Capt. Callan. Six was knocked off of his board while Callan's paperwork flew all over the hallway

"Sorry Capt. Callan.." He said as he picked up his board

Callan picked him up by the scruff on his neck "_Sorry_ isn't going to cut it this time!" He raised his fist and was about to punch Six, when he was stopped by a tan man in a brown jacket.

"Rex…" Six said, happy to see his nanny for once

Rex grabbed Six from Callan before he said "You shouldn't pick on kids.." He put Six on the ground and then gave the officer an uppercut. Callan was suffering a nosebleed as he picked up his papers before he stalked away

"Thanks Rex.." Six said.

Rex stared at him, not pleased at all "Get. To. Your. Room. Now…" Rex said through his gritted teeth.

Six walked away, fast, trying to hide his tears. Rex looked at Six's board, it was all scratched up. There were minor dents in it too. _I'll have to fix this…_ He thought, knowing that Doc Holiday would _not_ give the twenty-two year old EVO a break if she knew Six's hover board was thrashed, he'd do that later.

Rex walked towards Six's room, a newly fixed hover board under his right arm, in hopes the teenaged ninja would accept his apology.

He knocked, normally he would ask the door to open up, but today, he thought against it. There was no answer. "Six," He called through the door, still no answer "I fixed your board.."

There was a noise, like a body shifting under bed covers, behind the door. _What the-?_ Rex's thought was cut short because he heard Six's screams of terror. He asked the door to open, which it did, and ran inside. He saw the usually composed teen tossing and turning in his bed, yelling

"Six.." Rex said, placing the hover board against the wall opposite to the bed, before moving to the terrified teen, who was mumbling in his sleep

"Rex," The nanny stopped "don't throw me out!"

_What's going on?_ The man thought, looking at the teen in green jeans, he could only see one of the teen's legs, and a white shirt. The thirteen year old was, and this was no joke because if it was Rex would be chuckling, terrified of what was happening in his own mind

"No!" A scream tore Rex from his thoughts "One! I didn't mean to mess up the mission!" Rex felt pity for the teen "No! Please! No!"

As the teen's screams of terror continued, Rex just stood there, both amazing the teen was calm when he was awake, and wanting to tear this man named One to pieces. He finally understood why Six was somewhat, no very, cautious when he talked back, which was amazing considering the fact that he hung out with White Knight, or messed up, which rarely happen, Rex noted it was probably from Six's previous training.

_He thinks we'll throw him out if he screws up…._ A yelled of Six for Rex to save him from whatever torment this man, who was named One, the bane of the teens existence, caused Rex to spring into action

"Six.." He said, his hand on the teen's shoulder "It's Rex." He shook the teen awake

"How much of that did you hear?" Six asked _He sounds like he needs some comfort_

"Some of it.." _Rex you lying cheat!_ "None of us are going to throw you out. Not even Noah.." _Yeah right!_ "Not while I'm here.." _Great… Now let's go raise money for Bill Gates and limit the amount of time this kid gets on his hover board!_

"Promise?" That word that came from Six's mouth stopped Rex in his tracks, he looked at the teen with the chocolate colored eyes

_Don't! You promised to bring him here and LOOK where it landed you! A babysitter with EVO powers! Nice…_ "I promise.." Rex said


	3. Futher insight into the rough

**As some of you may have noticed, I have somewhat retooled the show.. For those of you who did, yay.. For those who didn't, eh, you learn something knew everyday.. Some of you have been asking/wondering where Van Kliess is, all I'm saying is he will be making a spcial appearance in one of my later chapters. Thank you for taking the time to read this, here we go..**

* * *

><p>Two days, that's how long it had been since Rex had heard Six having a nightmare, everything went back into pace. Six was working himself hard, harder than anyone Rex had ever met, or than the Mexican EVO had ever worked.<p>

"Hey Six…" Rex called as Six roundhouse kicked a big rubber ball off of a tree stump, only to have it bounce off of a tree and hit him square in the face "Want to take a break?"

Six looked confused as he got to his feet. "Why?" The teen's stomach answered for him, it was a loud grumble, it scared some of the less dangerous EVO predators back into hiding "I guess I'm hungry…"

"Yeah.." Rex said. He looked up at the clock on the ceiling "1930.." The adult EVO muttered

"What?" The teen asked, his sharp ears picking up the adult EVO's muttering. His voice was soft, like he was afraid to ask

"That means 7:30.." Rex said. The EVO sighed "The cafeteria is closed.."

"Oh.." Six said. He didn't sound sad at all

"Want to go get a cheeseburger?" Rex asked

"O- okay.." The teen said. They exited the Zoo

"Do you want to get some ice cream?" Rex said, hoping to get the teen to talk, as they rode on Rex's bike, his legs turned into a hover bike

"Sure…" Six said, not opening his eyes and yelling over the sound of the bike.

"Cheeseburgers first.." Rex said, his stomach felt empty but it didn't growl. Six said nothing as the two of them went inside. Rex walked up to the counter

"What'll it be?" A blonde haired, green eyed woman asked

"Two Cheeseburgers," Rex said. He looked at Six "Want something to drink?"

"Just a cup of water.." The teen said, not blinking or bothering to look up at the menu, Rex guessed he was trying not to act impatient

"Two medium cups of water.." said Rex..

They sat at a table, Rex with his back to the door, Six looked out of place

"Chill Six," Rex said "What's up?"

"Remember when you overheard me having a nightmare?"

"Yeah.." Rex said, now wishing he hadn't overheard the teen scream in his sleep

"Thank you.." Rex looked confused, _Okay, first off, is Six thanking me for something? And second, why do I want to hug him and say 'Your welcome'?_ "For listening, One normally would have thrown me out in the rain, snow, sleet hail or any other bad weather.."

"He didn't comfort you?"

The teen shook his head "Never.." _No! I can't open myself up anymore! I can't!_ A smile, a very small one, appeared on Six's face "Thanks.."

As the older Hispanic was about to say something, their burgers, fries and drinks were placed in front of them. The two of them ate in silence. A comforting, and yet, awkward silence. When they were done, and had left the building, Rex looked at his ward. The teen looked tired _Must have been from the burger…_

"Rex.." The man looked down at Six, "C- can we go home?"

"Sure…" He said to the teen who needed to sleep.

Rex took Six around the side of the building with no windows and made his Boogie Pack come out of his back before grabbing his ward and taking off into the sky. He felt Six fall asleep in his arms just as they were nearing the base.

_He's going to bed_ Rex thought as he took the teen to bed. He placed the teen in his room and smiled at the teen who was sleeping peacefully in his bed _How could anyone do anything bad to him?_ Rex thought as he exited Six's room _What 'One' and the others who did this to him need is a Reality Check! Because nobody and I mean NO person alive on this planet is going to made my partner feel worthless anymore!_


	4. Subtract Six pt1

Sorry it's so short..

* * *

><p>Six woke up the next morning, feeling rested for once, and was raring to train, He got dressed in his green training pants, green training shirt and black shoes. He slipped his twin katana blades into his shirt sleeves. The green would-be ninja got out into the hallway and saw Bobo.<p>

"Hey chimp," Said the thirteen year old "Where's Rex?"

"He said something about Numbers.."

_Oh doggies'!.._ Six thought _He's doomed!_ Six knew the Numbers would _not_ like seeing outsiders. One had banished him because he had severely messed up a mission in Israel.

"Can you get Holiday, tell her I've gone out exploring, while I try to find the Pack?" Six asked

"Sure thin' kid." Bobo said

The monkey scampered to Holiday's lab and Six ran to Rex's room. Six found a coin said 'Abysus', on Rex's dresser, and flipped it. It was double sided so, it was obvious what side it would land on, and it landed on the side with the creepy looking castle, or whatever building that was.

A portal opened next to Six and he walked through it. He was outside the gates of the place known as Abysus. He saw a girl, with four arms(it is four right?) playing with a crocodile stuffed animal.

"Excuse me," Six said "Little girl, I need to find a man named Va.." Six thought hard, _I can't remember his name!_

"You mean Van Kliess?" She asked. She disappeared and then came with a tall man with black hair, with a white streak on it, and a glove with an eye on it

"Who are you?" He asked

"My name is Six. My teacher is Rex Salazar." Said the boy with the chocolate eyes

"Why has Rex sent you little one?" Van Kliess said. He was a friendly, kind man

"He didn't send me and I fear he has gone after my former teacher, One, and the rest of my former team!" Six said. A woman with black hair with a red strand walked out, rather quickly, Six recognized her front one of the photos Rex showed him "Your Circle!" He said "Rex told me you disappeared! He's been worried about you!"

"I know.." Circle said. She turned to Van Kliess "We _need_ to stop Rex. I've heard about what those people do to outsiders and those," she gestured to Six "they banished.."

"We will." Van Kliess said

_Hold on Rex! We're coming! _Six thought

"Six.." Came Van Kliess' friendly voice "Think about where Rex is going, Breach," He gestures to the girl "Will then take us there.."

"Okay.." Six said before he was thinking hard about where his former teacher had said was his home at one point in his life. A portal opened up showing the island that Six was trained at.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger.. don't flame me please, but if you do, i will us the flames to set the (non-my dimmension) White Knight on fire, why? cause my white night is safe, can handle germs and he takes his payment in the form of happy reviews.<p>

Knight: "I hate the 1st dimmension me.."

Six and teen!Six: "Who doesn't?"


	5. Subtract Six pt2

**I am sorry that I got Circe's name wrong on the last chapter. Please forgive me!**

* * *

><p>A mechanical wolf, called Biowulf, grunted, looking around at the island as they stepped out of the portal<p>

The island was beautiful. From where The Pack and Six stood on the beach, they saw everything. Behind them was a sparkling sea of cold water that was perfect for swimming in. In front of them was a forest with a clear cut path leading directly to a tall, excellently made temple that stretched over the trees.

"It's a long walk.." Six said. His eyes narrowed "Stay on guard and follow me."

"Why?" Breach asked. She pointed to the temple "Place look pretty.."

_It's only a façade.._ Six thought, he grimaced to himself, knowing all too well of what was laying in wait for him if he dared come here "Come on.."

They trudged through the forest, Breach was on the shoulder of some sort salamander-type beast known as Skalamander, to the doors of the temple. Six gulped. He knew that if he backed down he wouldn't get to see Rex alive again, or if he stayed and fought, he would most likely not see Rex alive and get slain himself.

"Allow me.." Said Skalamander. The huge beast put Breach down and slammed both of his fists on the doors, knocking the hard, century old, wooden doors down. The six of them walked through the door. There was a single candle in the center of the room, leaving the rest of the room hidden in the shadows

"Smooth.." Said a voice in the darkness.

The owner of the voice, most likely someone from Britain or of British heritage, stepped out of the darkness, slowly the candle light rose up the figures form to reveal a girl about fifteen. Her pale skin gave he a ghostly appearance. Her short pink hair was shaggy, like a punk rocker and she had black eyes. Her steel toed blue shoes with pink swirl patterns on them matched her blue jeans and pink shirt. A strap went from her shoulder, across her torso, and stopped at her side, everyone then saw a guitar on her back.

"Five.." Six said with a voice of discontent. His chocolate eyes narrowed at the British female fighter who was a Number ahead of him, his superior, she had always reminded him that he was the smallest and the weakest of them

"Now who gonna fix dat door?" Said a voice in a Cajon accent.

Out of the shadows stepped a boy who was big for his age. His feet were covered with black and white sneakers. He wore overalls, underneath the overalls, they saw a short sleeved yellow shirt. He had gloves on his hands and a blue headband was on his forehead, preventing his red hair from falling in his pale face and blocking the view of his blue eyes. The Cajun boy looked about seventeen.

"Trey.." Six said, gripping his twin blades so hard his knuckles were turning white. A slithering sound made the pack and six turn around. Six gulped again before saying, in a small voice, "IV.."

'IV' was a sixteen year old boy wrapped in bandages from the right side of his face to his waist. Over the bandages, he wore a brown vest. He wore brown shorts as well. His skin was tan, but it was the perfect shade, it was not too light and it was not too dark. The one eye that they could see was black, not just any shade, to everyone in Six's rescue gang, it was like staring into a black hole. Two of his bandages were slithering around him like snakes.

"He's controlling them!" Circe cried.

Breach moved closer to Van Kliess, placing her face in his overly long coat, as if she smelt something rotten. Everyone, upon smelling what was making Breach act this way, turned around and saw a tan teen.

The tan young man, who was at least nineteen, glared at the thirteen year old nuisance and his party. The black haired man had brown eyes. He wore an extremely dark brown suit, creeping them all out, near his neck there was a yellow ascot. (that is an ascot right?) He wore black dress shoes and carried a cane.

"Dos.." Six hissed, fear mixing with anger, as he stared at the Spaniard.

"What are you doing her you disgusting toss out?" Dos barked at the youngest of the Numbers.

"I believe." Said a voice, one that Six nearly screamed at and started to beg for mercy, from the darkness.

"One…" Six said quietly, eyes wide with fear for once. He started shaking.

"He is here for his 'teacher'.." Said the man as he stepped from the darkness. He was a tall man with eyes as blue as the sea that surrounded his island and hair a yellow as the as a sunflower. He wore sandals and black knee length pants. His shirt was black as well. They saw twin katana blades tied to his pants by a strong string. In one hand was a dagger, in the other was

"Rex!" Six called, trying to alert his teacher to the danger he was in. _Not good!_ Six thought as he studied his teacher's facial expression _He's unconscious!_


	6. Heart of Gold and Soul of Silver

One smirked and said "It would be _so_ easy to end him," he looked at the unconscious Mexican in his left hand, an he then proceeded to glare at the student at didn't make the cut "Wouldn't it Six?"

Six's body was up to the brim with rage. When he couldn't contain it anymore, he ran at One, only to get attacked by Dos, Five and Trey. Dos grabbed him and threw him against a wall. When Six fell to the floor, Five raised her guitar over her head and struck Six with it. The boy suppressed a whimper. He felt Trey grab his legs and throw him onto the floor, Six felt like he was a rag doll.

He got back up and, using his twin katana blades, he had entered a fight with them. His comrades however, were having trouble. It may have been the five of them against IV, but the walking mummy was stronger then all of them. IV was wrapping Skalamander and Biowulf together with his bandages.

"This is too easy!" IV called

"Tell us 'boat it.." Trey called back as he over, two inches to the left, and let Six hit the wall. Everyone stopped when they heard the sound of swords colliding together. They turned to see Rex, his arm was now a sword, and One, who had both of his own swords pulled out, locked in a standstill.

Dos took this time to put the end of his cane in Six's face and let knockout gas stream out of it. "Rex..!" Six called, his world becoming fuzzy, before he slipped into his subconscious.

"Six!" Rex yelled, he felt himself gaining a new build.

Both of his arms turned into twin ax's. He used them to push one away from him and ran towards One's students. His only thought was escaping, getting everyone, especially Six, to safety. He slashed at the students, making them back away from Six, who was regaining his senses.

"That's new.." The teen said as he got to his feet

"Been saving it for a special occasion.." said the EVO.

They heard a horrible scream, and then saw the other four numbers flying into, and hitting, One hard against the wall, knocking them unconscious. Rex looked and saw his old team and one member of the team that made him smile.

"Circe!" He called. He ran to, his ax's disappearing, and when he got to her, he held her close.

"I thought you forgot about me.." She said

"How could I?" Rex said.

"I hate to interrupt, but it seems like we should go.." Van Kliess said as Breach opened up a portal to Abysus. The Pack, Six and Rex ran through the portal as One was stirring.

"It's good to see this place again.." Rex said. He saw the castle and looked at the Pack. "We have to go.." He said, placing a hand on Six's shoulder.

"I'm going too." Circe said, holding onto the hand that was not on Six's shoulder

"Very well." Van Kliess said, he turned to Breach "Open up a portal so they can go home please.."

Breach nodded and opened up a portal to Providence. The three of them stepped through the portal and found them selves in front of Dr. Holiday's lab. She came out and scolded the two 'men' and the chimp. She and the monkey were then introduced to Circe and vice-versa.

"Rex.." Came Six's voice, it was Six's curfew. The adult EVO looked at his charge "After today, do you regret taking me in?" The teen's eyes were looking at the ground

"What makes you say that?" Rex asked the teen

Six took a deep breath "Because you nearly got your heard cut off!"

"There have been worse incidents.. But I will _never_ regret taking you in.." Rex said "You _proved _that today.."

"How?" Six asked. He felt his eyelids drooping

"You saved me," Rex said "not just the other Numbers, but from myself." He let it sink in to the teens mind before he continued "If I hadn't found you, I would've become like one of the grunts from basic. Focused on nothing but the job and not the bigger picture."

"What's the bigger picture?" Six asked

"The bigger picture is what's inside." Rex looked at the teen "What's inside me is a heart and a soul, but what's inside you is a heart of gold and a soul of silver."


	7. Family and Problems

"Dr. Holiday.." Came a voice that scared the female doctor. She looked at the table to see the thirteen year old Six looking at her with a questionable look on his face. It was the first time the teen had spoken since he came back from saving Rex, that was a month and a half ago.

"Yes?" She responded, she saw the chocolate eyed ninja look at his feet

"Who's that in the photo with you?" A hand pointed to the picture frame on the doctor's desk

There was a girl, she looked at eight in the picture, she was probably thirteen now.

"That's my younger sister.." Said the doctor, musing over memories of her playing with her younger sister

"Doctor?" Asked Six, his voice was sounding a bit more curious

"Yes everyone's favorite teen ninja?"

Six's eyes look sad, and yet, they had an equal amount of jealousy in them "What is it like to have a sibling?"

Dr. Holiday looked at Six with pain filled eyes _I feel really sorry for Six_ "It feels," she looked for a word "Wonderful, having someone there for you. To comfort you when your down and to get frustrated at for no reason at all."

"Are _all_ siblings like that?" asked Six, never before having felt so curious about anything in his life

"Sometimes." Said the brown eyed doctor "Some siblings get along very well together."

"What about when they get older?"

"Some siblings drift apart and others just get closer together.." The brown eyes of the female doctor moved to the photo. Six looked at the picture again, wondering what on earth Dr. Holiday was thinking about

"Where is she?" Six inquired, without even thinking

"She's.." the silent buzzing of an opening door cut her off. She and Six looked up to see Circe coming in smiling

"Hi there Circe.." said Six, in a 'I'm going to _pretend_ you aren't barging in on our conversation' voice

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything.." said Circe

Six felt a vein beginning to pop. Just as he was about to say she was_n't_, Dr. Holiday turned to him

"Six," she said gently "if I give you your shiny toys back, will you please go?"

Six's face lit up like it was the fourth of July. _I'll take that as a yes…_ She gave the teen his swords and the two women watched as he ran from the room, most likely to heckle Rex into fighting with him. Perhaps he'd run off to Knight's house to play a video game or beat the teen a basketball or soccer or some other sport.

"Teenagers.." Said Circe

"Tell me about it.." Replied the scientist/medical doctor

* * *

><p>At the Knight resident<p>

Six, after hiding his hover board under the stairs, walked up to the door and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. _Still_ no answer

"What's goin' on in there?" Six wondered as he pulled out a pin and Jimmied the lock until the door opened, after stepping inside, he walked through the house.

Not a single member of the White family was home. Now that Six thought about it, White's mother just _adored_ him. Mr. Knight would play football with the teen boys while Mrs. Knight baked cookies or made sandwiches. Not a single person, other than himself, was in the house, as far as he could see.

Hearing a noise, Six pulled out his swords and saw White. His friend was distraught, he was holding his father's jacket and his mother's necklace with a crystal cat and dog for charms, tears were coming from his eyes. He looked at Six, as if asking for help.

"White," Six said, placing his hand on his friends shoulder "What happened?"

"My d-" He coughed "my dad turned EVO." He wiped his eyes "He left, but he took my mom with him.."

Six's eyes were filling with tears as well. _Why? How?_ He tapped Knight's shoulder. The teen with fading black hair looked at him. "Come on. Let's go.."

"But where?" Knight took a breath "My mom and dad were only kids! I have _no _where to go!"

Six gave his friend a glare. "That's not true White."

White's tear filled eyes glared into Six's soul "What are you talking about?"

"You have Providence." Six said "Everyone there is your family too."

"Wha-" Six, he wouldn't deny it nor would he say he did this, pulled White Knight into a hug.

"When I said everyone," Six said as he let go "I meant it.."

"Can you help my dad?" White asked

"Yeah, I promise." Six said as he led the teen from the place he had been calling home for the past eight years. They got on the hover board and glided to Providence in silence.

* * *

><p>At Holiday's Lab<p>

"So," Circe said "What your telling me is that Six is actually the sixth most deadliest person in the world?"

"Yes actually.."

"Doc!" Six yelled as he and White ran into the room. The women saw Knight's face, he was broken, he was sad.

"What happened?" She asked as Circe slipped out of the room

"My dad turned into an EVO.." Said White, he was wearing his father's coat and gripping his mother's necklace

"Does you're mother know your here?"

"No.." White said, his voice getting small "She's gone.."

Dr. Beverly Holiday doesn't let this kind of stuff get to her easily, but it did. She pulled Six and White into a hug as Rex walked into the room

"What's going on?" Said the tan EVO. Six grabbed White's hand and led him to the zoo.

"White's parents are gone." Said Beverly as she let go of the boys. "His father

The adults watched them try to play with the baby bunnies, until the mother came. Six covered White as the teen, who stole a loaded stun gun from the rack at the door, was firing at some if the more dangerous EVOs to back off. Rex suddenly got an idea. He was walking towards the door as the doctor called

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Nixen!" He called as he ran to the conference room


	8. Little Sister Pt1

_How did it come to this?_ Thought the new 'rookie agent' White Knight as he was running from a giant monster EVO in the Petting Zoo.

Earlier in the day, he and Six, who had snuck out of his room, were playing ride the rabid, flea bitten, oversized EVO rabbits. That is, until Rex came in. He ruined the game with he presence, he just walked in, and boom! The rabbits jumped on Rex, making the fully grown man scream like a six year old girl who had just seen a spider, causing the teens to laugh.

That is, until Rex, scratched from head to toe even in places the teens didn't even want to know about, dragged Six back into his room because the teen was sick. He said to Six, as he threw the teen over his shoulder and walked out "If your old mercenary team didn't destroy you, and the new training regimen I put you through doesn't, this cold will.."

He thought he heard Six say, in a very small voice "Totally worth every second.." White was _so_ lucky Rex didn't see him, or that Six didn't rat him out, even though it was his idea. _He's a good friend. How many people won't rat you out for something this extreme?_

His communicator buzzed, interrupting this deadly game of Hide-and-Seek. _"Knight! How are you?"_

Knight pressed on the communicator, allowing him to talk back "Not the time Doctor!" He hid in the trees, like Six showed him earlier that week before the teen had gotten sick from Rex's 'pet' chimp throwing a snot covered tissue on his face, and felt his heart beating, very fast.

A shadow loomed over the teen's hiding place "Doctor, I _need_ some help _NOW_!" The teen nearly missed losing his right hand as he moved, dodging a swipe of the EVO's claw

Dr. Beverly Holiday would have smirked if one of her boys' lives wasn't in danger. She was about to feel the teen's terror through his voice _"I'm sending Rex in. Hang on!"_

"Hurry!" Knight yelled as he jumped onto a tree, he had climbed nearly to the top, holding onto one of the highest branches for dear life as he EVO started to slam it's massive front claws onto the trunk, making the entire tree shake and Knight scream.

As the tree toppled, making White start to fall, the door to the zoo opened, revealing Rex as the Hispanic man ran in. He activated his Boogie Pack, upon seeing this, and zoomed to the falling teen, catching him. He caught sight of the EVO in the red light.

It was a huge cat/lizard thing. It looked about a good, oh maybe, 15 or so feet in length. The beast wasn't very tall though, maybe five and a half to six feet. It had a mane, brown, and it had odd rare eyes, green, they stood out like a man in a Ball Pit at Chuck-E Cheese.

Rex pressed his Comm. Link "Doc," He set White on the ledge of the Waterfall "what do I do?"

The female doctor bit her lip _"Stall her until I get in."_

"Sure." Rex said, already knowing this was going to have a neutrally pleasing ending. He activated his Slam Hands and leaped at the advancing cat/dragon. _Wait.. HER?_

* * *

><p>"Circe! I'm not <em>that<em> sick!" Six retorted through a tissue as Circe wiped the teens nose

_I beg to differ.._ Circe thought, smiling at the teen's denial before saying "You saved Rex."

Six coughed into his sleeve "It's no big deal." He coughed into his sleeve again "He would have done the same thing for me."

"I know." Circe put a wet cloth to Six's forehead "That's because he cares about you."

"I know.." Six said. He was feeling very tired.

"You want me to leave your communicator here incase you need something?"

"Please.." Six said as he drifted off into sleep

"Sleep tight Six.." Circe whispered, with a smile on her face, as she walked out the teen's bedroom door

(Back to the action!)

"When is the Doc coming in here!" White yelled as he shot at the EVO's feet, making it back off and get angrier

"No idea.." Rex said to the teen as he gave a flying kick to the cat's face, making it stumble

"It has to be soon," White leaned against a tree for a moment before he continued shooting "I don't think I can keep this up!"

Rex nodding as he ran at the EVO while activating his Slam Cannon, oh how he loved using it. He loaded it with grass, tree bark and moss. He gave Knight a signal and then he fired. He hit the EVO square in the face.

"RROOOAAARRRR!" It stood on it's hind legs and then toppled, falling onto the teen with faded black hair. The teen was knocked unconscious, making Rex freak as the creature got up, completely unaware at what it did

"Knight!" Rex made his Cannon turn into a sword and ran at the creature. The cat or lizard or whatever it was grabbed the sword. It then flung Rex to the other side of the Zoo. The door opened again and Beverly stepped in. She had a stun gun and she was _praying_ she didn't have to use it.

"Hey!" She called to the EVO. The thing turned to her and looked docile. They stood there, silent, unmoving. Circe opened the door and entered as Rex ran from the other side of the zoo.

The creature didn't do anything, only when it felt Knight move, did it react. The creature grabbed the doctor's gun and threw it, along with her, into the air. It then threw the other two adults into the air before tossing the teen up with them. As the three were falling, the beast sprang up, only to get kicked back down by Rex's B.F.S.'. After that, the fighting kept going.

* * *

><p>Six sprang up out of his bed. He felt his forehead, normal temperature. <em>Yes!<em> The teen, after changing into a sleeveless green shirt and black jeans, grabbed his swords and his Comm. Link. He went to Holiday's lab, he saw no one there, he took this opportunity to, and he just _knew_ he was doomed later. He looked closer at the photo, after picking the frame up and turning it over, he saw a name Rebecca Holiday.

_Is that Doc's little sister?_ A scream brought him back to reality, he turned his Communicator on.

"_Six?" _Came Rex's voice.

"Yeah.." Six said "My fever broke, I'm on my way, oh and Rex.."

"_Yeah pal?" _Rex asked

"When this is over, tell your chimp he's as good skinned.."

He heard Rex chuckle. "It's nice to have you Six, now get in here!"

"Comin' in!" Six said as he cut an X in the window seperating the Zoo from the Doctor's lab and broke through it.


	9. Little Sister Pt2

Sorry about the SUPER long hiatus. I couldn't figure out how to continue, and then I got busy with other things, school, homework and other stories, sorta my bad, anyway, here we go!

* * *

><p>The adult male E.V.O, named Rex, the female scientist named, Beverly, Rex's girlfriend, Circe, and, finally, Six's friend White Knight were cornered in the Petting Zoo by Beverly's younger sister, Rebecca. The younger girl was a dragoncat E.V.O. she was about seven feet tall, give or take.

As the thirteen year old E.V.O was about to attack, a rock flew out of nowhere and hit the back of her head. Everyone turned around and saw Six, with glass in his hair, standing there.

"Rebecca, right?" Six asked her, the E.V.O ran at him. Six stood there, waiting, the E.V.O'd teen got closer, and then, he leaped onto the E.V.O.'s head.

"Six, don't hurt her!" Beverly yelled, her eyes were filled with fear. She turned to the furry dragon "Rebecca!"

Rebecca was trying to throw him off of her. She spread her wings and fell upwards, smacking Six against the roof of the Zoo. When she felt the teen still on her head, she went back to flinging him around.

Beverly turned to Knight "Hit Rebecca with the stun gun." The teen nodded and aimed his gun. Through the visor, he was locked onto Rebecca's face. Rebecca opened her mouth, as she released a roar, Knight fired. Rebecca flung Six into the blast.

"Agh!" Six yelled as he felt the stun gun hitting his back. Knight stopped, just in time to get dog piled onto the ground by Six.

Rebecca went over to the two teens, as Rex ran towards them to see if they were okay. Rebecca pulled Six off of Knight and disappeared into the trees. "No!" Knight yelled as he got to his feet, being supported by Rex, as he watched his partner getting taken away by that monster.

Rex picked up Six's communicator, without it on the teen, they were sunk

* * *

><p>Six was drowsy as he woke up. The last thing he remembered was getting knocked around by the doc's sister and then getting a stun gun discharged in his back.<p>

"Stupid Knight." It was then that he realized he was in a messed up circle made from rocks and parts of trees. Six tried to get up, but heard something growl at him. He saw the cat/dragon laying there, in front of him, so he sat back down. Six, to avoid eye contact with the beast, looked around him.

He then realized he wasn't in a circle, he was in some odd interpretation of a castle. _Does she think this is a game?_ Six then thought of something weird. _If she's the dragon and this is the castle, the others are the knights_ Six smirked but it then vanished

_If their the knights, then I'm the damsel in distress!_ He saw Rebecca wasn't the room with him. _Great._ Rebecca appeared in front of him and nudged him into the wall, knocking him unconscious

* * *

><p>Rex was searching the skies for his teenage partner. The others searched the ground, until Knight spotted something. It looked like an odd woodrock castle hidden in the trees. Knight placed a hand to his communicator and it radioed to the team _"I found something that you need to see."_

Rex landed as the girls got there. They saw a castle made of wood and rock. They looked up and saw a window. Knight whistled, imitating a robin's call, and he was answered with a roar. They looked up and saw Rebecca sitting, like a lion, on top of the castle. She leaped off the castle and attacked Knight first.

"Knight!" Rex called. He rushed to the teens aid.

"You three hold her off," Circe said "I'm going to find Six."

"Okay." Beverly said as Knight tackled the dragon to the ground with Rex's help. They covered her as she ran into the 'castle'. It had an entrance large enough for the dragon.

Circe leaped over a large, deep, hole in the floor, which one end was higher than the other. As she landed, she saw tracks. Circe knew that those belonged to Six, so she followed them and saw Six, unconscious, in a circle of rocks

Circe picked him up, smirking as he hung over her shoulder, and pressed an ear to her communicator. "Rex."

"_Yeah?"_

"Got him. Repeat, I have Six in my position, get up here now Mecha-nanny." She said as she felt Six beginning to drool down her back. The sound of a jet pack filled the air.

Circe saw Rex hovering just outside the window. Circe, after holding Six tightly, leaped into Rex's arms and was gently lowered to the ground.

Six was groaning, a sign he was regaining consciousness, and got out of Circe's grasp. He walked over to Rebecca, who was trapped in a net.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Six said, his hand touched her forehead and she cooed as he patted her head.

Noah popped up on the screen "What in the name of Providence is going on?" He saw Rebecca in a net and outside the Hold "Why is that thing out of the Hold?"

Six got a little edgy "Well, let's see, she was lonely, she wanted a friend, and she needs the air. You, Nixen, should know what that's like."

Noah sighed. "Fine, that thing won't be neutralized, but she's going back into her cage."

Beverly nodded "Thank you, Mr. Nixen."


End file.
